


Family, Duty, Honor

by sansatyler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre-asoiaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansatyler/pseuds/sansatyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Tully never wished for his death. She thought that she could come to love the wily Brandon Stark. But now she would never know. With war and death creeping its way throughout Westeros, she must quickly marry Eddard Stark and produce an heir. Love is for the songs, but war brings the passion out in everyone. Cat must do her duty as a Tully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, Duty, Honor

Believing she had to marry a strange northerner she met only once was frightening, and his reputation made him intimidating, but Catelyn Tully never wished for his death. She thought that she could come to love the wily Brandon Stark. But now she would never know.

The news reached them only hours after his death. Gossip travels fast in Westeros, but Hoster Tully refused to listen to gossip of his daughter's betrothed being strangled to death in the attempt to save his father from the Mad King. When raven reached Riverrun, it was Lysa who sobbed.

"Will Catlyn marry Petyr now that the Stark boy is dead?" Her sister said between tears, "he was so brave to fight for Cat. How can he be dead?" 

"It is said that he was accused of conspiring against the prince." Their father spoke gravely. It had been dark days of late. With the talk of war and rebellion on everyone's tongue, the eldest Tully daughter couldn't believe that all her sister was concerned about was who Catlyn was to marry. 

"Surely Cat you want to lie down," Lysa suggested.

"Oh sweet sister I’d prefer to take a walk, I'd like to find peace in my mind." She had to mourn a man she only met once before. A man she had been preparing herself to love. She'd like to do this alone. 

While Catelyn Tully walked she pondered the Northener's death and what truly happened. The raven was from King's Landing, the King's men wrote the words. Although Cat only met Brandon once, he fought for her honor against Petyr, although she had cried and screamed until they stopped dueling. Because Catelyn cared about Petyr so much, Brandon let him keep his life. She hoped her betrothed had an honorable death, and she prayed for his family's peace, the family that she was supposed to be apart of. Cat walked along the river, thinking of Brandon and what their life would have been like, until the thought of potential wars, death, and duty weren’t threatening her thoughts, they drifted to her favorite parts of Riverrun. How beautiful the sunset looked each night and the sunset rivaling it each morning. Her family who had always cared about her. Edmure and Lysa, her siblings she loved dearly. Her lord father and mother, the people of the riverlands, her house words Family, Duty, Honor and what they meant now. It seemed as if each day she was learning a different way to see those words.

It wasn’t until she heard a voice that pulled her out of her thoughts and Catelyn realized how long she had been walking. 

"CAAAAT! Cat where are you?" Lysa’s distant voice called out. 

"What is it sister?" She replied as she headed out towards her home. Cat got back to her sister with ease, knowing the land better than herself. 

"Father has important news. He says it’s most serious."

(Break)

"There is to be a double wedding. Catelyn, you are to marry Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North. And Lysa you will be marrying Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale and Warden of the East. I’ve sent a raven with the details to both Eddard and Jon. The wedding shall be in a fortnight and it is important that you are both with child. Especially you Cat, he is the last Stark heir if his sister is killed by the Targaryens." "But I thought Eddard had a younger brother?" Lysa curiously interjected. "Yes, but he is a brother of the Nights Watch now." their father paused in a very exasperated manner. Cat and Lysa both had seen the past few years do a toll on their father and he loved his children very dearly. He still as Edmure, Cat thought to herself before Hoster Tully continued. "There is word that once you are wedded and bedded, Jon Arryn and himself will leave for battle. Cat, this is very serious you must understand. Our ties to the Starks are very old and valued. It is up to you." Never had words frighten Catelyn Tully as they did in that moment. She had to rely on her womanhood that failed many before her. 

The next few days were spent preparing for the weddings. Her sister and herself ate the best meals honeyed chicken and creamed swan decorated with cranberries, and of course fish for every meal, of promise to bring fertility. They were fitted and dressed with beautiful silk. Silk, Cat thought to herself, what a terrible fabric to be presented to the Warden of the North. Fur and wool seemed warmer for the colder climates, but then again it wasn't a wife's duty to be comfortable. 

The stories circulated of the cold, hard man Ned Stark was, even at his young age he seemed to have the attitude of a hardened war hero. The tales made her worry that she could never know the man truly, she worried if she'd even love him. Love is not important, it's a tying of families, and producing an heir. Love is for the songs, Catelyn reminded herself once more. 

Three days before the wedding there was word that Lord Eddard Stark would soon be arriving. It was the first time Cat cried in ages. She wasn't afraid of marriage. She was sad that soon she would no longer be a Tully, something of which she was very fond of. Catelyn didn't know what it meant being a Stark. Winter is coming, were the words, but what did it mean? And would her new husband ever teach them to her?

(Break)

Very early in the morning, the servants woke her hurriedly bathing and dressing her. Making sure she smelled sweeter than any flower and was more beautiful than any jewel. There were loud noises of men laughing and Cat finally understood after being stuck in her dreams, her betrothed was here and she must greet him. The eldest Tully suddenly became nervous, feeling her stomach flip multiple times, she wasn’t sure if she was ready, but it didn’t matter, he was and she must great her soon-to-be husband. 

“Must I be unable to break my fast before approaching Lord Stark?” she asked her servant, although she knew the answer to her stupid question.

“No my lady, Lord Tully informed me that he will be joining you for breakfast.” the old woman said. She had been Catelyn’s servant for as long as Cat could remember, and soon she’d likely never see her again.

They headed downstairs, before reaching the doors to the Great Hall she saw Lysa, who looked just as sick as Cat felt. As the eldest Tully and sister, she decided to head in first, giving Lysa an extra moment to collect herself. 

“May I present to you, my radiant daughter, Catelyn.” her father’s voice boomed throughout the hall, everybody turned to her and she raised her head a little higher, hopefully giving off a confidence she didn’t feel. Cat walked across the room, towards the seat that her father was gesturing to sit at. Part of her didn’t want to look at Lord Eddard Stark, she was afraid of what she’d see, but her curiosity got the best of her and she met his eyes as she approached the table.

He was handsome in a way she had never seen before, but there was such a sadness in his cold grey eyes. Cat didn't believe she could ever make this man happy. She could understand how people were afraid of him. He wasn’t cheery or attention grabbing like his brother was, she hadn’t heard him say two words and she could tell he was wise beyond his years. 

"Lady Catelyn, I am most honored that we shall soon be married on the morrow," his words were quiet, only for her to hear. It made her wonder if this brooding man was one for romance. 

"The honor is mine, Lord Stark. I hope I can make you very happy and give you many sons." 

“Please, call me Ned.” Before she could say more her father Hoster Tully chimed in.

"Family, Duty, Honor." Ned Stark gave a small smile before her father announced Lysa’s arrival and introduced her to Jon Arryn. As the two met Catelyn looked at Ned again, hoping to maybe understand him, or to get a sense of familiarity. He refused to look at her, his only concern was Jon and Lysa’s introduction. 

Maybe she could love him, but he'd never love her back, that was something she was sure of.

(Breaks) 

Her maids laced, tugged, hemmed, buttoned, and adjusted Catelyn Tully's dress into perfection. She was never one to overly fuss about her appearance much, but she always made a point to look nice, today of all days. Cat prayed to the Seven for her beauty to please her betrothed as she remembered their encounter. 

Yesterday, while approving flowers and food dishes to be served, she noticed Eddard Stark sulking about. Making plans, talking strategy, nervously reading letters from ravens. Cat new what he was looking for, new information on his sister Lyanna, but to her knowledge there was very little known about the Stark girl's whereabouts. Catelyn saw Ned's expressions, although he was usually composed. There were quick moments that revealed his true sadness behind his eyes and Cat new she wanted to do everything in her power to take away some of the pain. She couldn’t fathom the pain of losing both brother and father, her sister kidnapped, and the only other family was sworn to the wall, unable to fight. 

It was late at night and he was in the dining hall. When she saw that he was alone, finally after all his councilmen and advisers left him alone, Catelyn walked over to him. 

“May I join you, my lord.” she asked, waiting to be given permission to dine with him as he ate his supper. 

“Of course, my lady,” his tone sounded dry and quiet, maybe she shouldn’t have intruded on his meal, it was probably the only time to himself today.

Cat sat down, unsure of what to do or say. Normally she was excellent at making conversation but now she was at a loss for words. After several minutes of silence he finally spoke.

“My brother Brandon was heedless, my lady. He fought too much and got many women with bastards, but he was a good man.” Ned put down his fork and knife and looked up at Catelyn, meeting her eyes and then quickly looking away towards his cup. 

“He fought for my honor,” quietly, she spoke into her lap, “and when I begged him not to kill Petyr he obeyed.” 

She looked up hoping he’d do the same again, this time he did and without breaking contact. Catelyn reached up and gently took his hand. 

“I hope I can be as good a husband as Brandon promised to be.” and with that he got up from his seat, gave her a small bow and left the table. Leaving her with more questions.

Catelyn pulled a curl out from behind her ear and gave it a twist as she recalled the memory. It recoiled into perfection. Making her as ready as she'd ever be to join the Stark in marriage. 

Her father held out his arm and kissed her forehead. 

"I'm proud of you Cat. You have been very brave. You will make a wonderful wife and Lady of Winterfell." Lord Tully declared. They walked into the same Godswood they had in the riverlands, the old gods that Catelyn did not know, but would take as her own. As they got closer, music started to play and she could see guests. Many important lords and ladies were at attendance to the celebration. Many proving their loyalty to house Stark, Tully, and Arryn. 

As they walked closer she could see Ned wearing a sincere smile across his face. He really was handsome. Maybe not like the knights in the stories or decorated with fine expensively detailed clothing, but in a true and honest way that made her happy that if she was marrying a man she hardly knew, she was glad it was him. A man she knew she could trust.

As she approached Ned, after a few words, he draped the Stark cloak gently around her.  Cat turned her head to look up at him with a smile. It was a quiet moment of understanding, that they were both nervous, but happy. Happy in a sense that didn't make sense. Out of death and despair, as rare as it seems, sometimes there was little moments of happiness that comes out of the other side. 

(Break)   
Lysa and Jon’s wedding took place immediately after Cat and Ned’s, which gave the newly weds a moment for themselves before the feast. 

“It was a lovely ceremony, my lady.” Ned whispered to her while they watched Jon and Lysa recite their vows. 

It made Cat laugh hearing him say that. She never dreamed he’d compliment on the flower arrangements or music that was playing. Knowing that Ned paid attention was sweet.

The feast of their wedding was the finest she had in a long time. Her new husband was smiling, her brother Edmure was laughing and flirting with nearly every serving maid and highborn lady alike. Lords were toasting to their health, happiness, and fertility and Catelyn was breaming with joy. 

But when the lords clanked their cups for the bedding ceremony a nervous twist in her stomach made her feel ill. She heard that loosing her maidenhead was painful, and that sometimes the women shed tears from the pain. The new lady of Winterfell was terrified. The songs started playing and the guests started towards them urging them for the bedding. Cat went stiff and turned to Ned who looked sick with nerves. 

"My lords and ladies, you are welcome to enjoy the feast, but my lady wife and I will move forward with the bedding ceremony."

Cheers followed along with many of the guests grabbing at their clothing. Traditionally the men undressed the bride and women undressed the groom on the way to the couple's chambers. Although Cat new it was to happen, it didn't make the task any less easy. Luckily her father and brother did not join in on stripping her, but Lysa was eagerly taking part of undressing Ned. As Catelyn looked over at her lord husband, a laugh escaped her lips as she saw the ladies carrying him up the stairs with an ashamed look on his face. When she laughed he met her eyes and he joined in, both realizing what a strange tradition this was. The men carrying her followed closely behind Ned and his party until they reached the door to their chambers, still clothed in their small clothes, thank the gods. 

"I think we can take it from here." The Lord of Winterfell japed. It was odd that Ned would laugh in this situation, being as reserved as he was. Catelyn believed he would be cold and uncomfortable throughout the whole process. Maybe it was too much drink, maybe it was the spirit of the wedding, but Lady Catelyn Stark hoped it was this brief moment of happiness that made him so relaxed, knowing that tomorrow would just be another day, possibly a day of his sisters death, that Ned would again be solemn and standoffish. 

He opened the door and Catelyn peaked in, pleased that a fire was going and furs were in decorating the bed. 

"Just remember we will be out here. And we can hear everything." One of his friends added. 

"I hope for Catelyn’s sake you know where to put it." A comment from the crowd roared with laughter. She could feel a blush creep up her neck. Ned gently grabbed her hand and led her inside. 

Once he shut the door the noise outside was almost unnoticeable, and the new bride felt truly naked. Ned cleared his throat and walked towards the fire, crouching down, his back turned from her.  

"I hope the ceremony was enjoyable for you, my lady." A tone of formality. 

"Most enjoyable. I've never been happier." 

He turned to look at her. His eyes assessing her body, she instinctually wrapped her arms around herself, Ned quickly turned back around. 

She barely knew this man and wanted to say something. But what?

"I trust you know that I plan on leaving within tomorrow at high noon. I must save my sister, I cannot wait for her to die like my men would like me to do." Eddard Stark turned his full body to her, in only his small clothes as she was only in hers, but it did not matter. She wasn't nervous anymore, she must do her duty as a Stark, as his wife, as a woman. 

Catelyn crouched down near him and and the fire. Their eyes leveled and her hand gently touching his face. 

"Then we must make a son tonight." Slowly the newly Catelyn Stark leaned in to kiss him, her breath hitched in her throat as the nerves came alive again but before she could back out, Ned gently met his lips with hers. It wasn’t like the kiss they shared in front of their family and friends, the chaste kiss to seal the marriage. No, this time she kissed him back with a ferocity she never knew she had. At first he was unresponsive, shocked Cat assumed, until his hands were everywhere. On her breasts, her hips, in her hair, until he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

She fussed with the strings on his shirt until he ripped it off in one swift motion. Breaking the kiss only for a moment, leaving the desire for more. 

He kissed her in ways she never knew, his tongue begging for entrance and her mouth responding immediately. Ned gently pulled her small clothes off with ease, bringing his hands between her thighs, making her nervous yet anxious for him to be where she ached for him. 

Ned started to kiss her neck, then her collarbone, going more south with each kiss. Catelyn thought she would scream with him teasing her like that until she felt his mouth in between her legs, kissing, licking her folds. A moan escaped her lips and she couldn’t stop herself. Eventually he looked up at her, asking if she was ready. 

Everything he had done before, Catelyn had only vaguely heard gossips of, but this is what she had been nervous for. Although now she was ready, begging for Ned to take her now. He slowly entered her, waiting for her to adjust. There was some pain, but it was replaced with pleasure as Cat urged him on more. His hips rocked back and forth slowly, then picking up speed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed and sucked on her neck. 

"C'mon Cat, almost there." She wasn't sure where there was but she felt it too. So close. She could almost taste how close it was until a tug in her stomach released and a scream escaped her lips is when she realized where ‘there’ was and how wonderful it truly was. Her new lord husband then released his seed inside her. 

Once they came down from their pleasure, Catelyn tucked herself next to Ned, while resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as they were sweating and panting. Shouts of rude comments and applause could be heard from outside their door. Reality came crashing down again. Cat remembered there were other people besides the two of them in the world. For that moment it felt like the whole universe was only their pleasure. Eddard Stark kissed his new wife, Catelyn Stark, on her forehead as the jeering calmed down from the crowd. 

“I promise to be loyal, Cat. I shall take no other woman for the rest of my life.” Ned confessed. 

“Family, Duty, Honor.” Cat smiled while reciting her former house words.


End file.
